Hero
by Calamity-Angel
Summary: She only saw him once, but he left such an impression on her. Who was he, really?


**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter One: Encounter

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Olette's feet pounded on the pavement just as hard as her heart was pounding in her chest. Behind her was some sort of monster - a writhing, slithering mass of black, with the creepiest glowing yellow eyes the girl had ever had the misfortune to see in her entire life. Her first instinct had been to run, and she'd obeyed it. But, even as she ran, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to run fast enough or far enough away. Every time she looked back to see if it had stopped following her, it seemed to be _closer_.

The streets of Twilight Town were, on the whole, very safe. Usually one only had to worry about avoiding the occasional rowdy child, and not getting lost in the woods - strange things happened there, but that was the only place in the town that people had to really be on their guard. The area right outside the train station, however, was not a dangerous place by any means. The brunette couldn't understand why the strange creature had shown up there, of all places.

She didn't have time to ponder the "why"s of the situation, though. What was important was getting somewhere safe.

The girl turned a corner and sprinted down the streets, past the garage and the part-time job notice board. A glance back told her the creature was still right behind her - and now it had friends. Gritting her teeth, she jumped over the low wall that served as a railing for the path and headed for the back alley as fast as her feet could take her. If she could run just a little faster, maybe she could duck into the Usual Spot before those things realized where she was going, and then they'd stop following her...!

Even the best laid plans, however, could fail. As she dashed for the hangout, she tripped, hitting the ground hard and gasping at the impact. She saw the creatures out of the corner of her eye as she got to her feet and realized that her plan to wait it out in the Usual Spot had definitely failed. The Sandlot - she'd head for there, then loop back around. If she was fast enough, if her legs didn't give out first...

The girl winced at the pain that shot up her leg as she forced herself to run. The fall hadn't quite sprained or twisted her ankle, thankfully, but it still _hurt_, and her scrapes on her knees and palms were stinging. She'd have to wash them out once she got somewhere safe.

"Hah - hahhh..."

There weren't more monsters here, which she was eternally grateful for. Someone had left a door open, though. She through a glance over her shoulder and would have cursed if she was one for that sort of language. They were gaining on her... She looked back at the door as she ran, and altered her course to head for it. She could make it, she was certain. And then she'd slam the door behind her, lock it, and apologize to whoever was inside - if there was anyone there at all.

Then when the monsters were gone, she'd go home.

"Made it!" She gasped in relief as she made it through the doorway, pulling the door shut behind her and sinking down to her knees. She brought up one shaking hand to lock it and looked around.

The house was empty and seemed to have been so since breakfast at least. There was an unfinished bowl of cereal on a table and a newspaper was discarded on the floor by the chair. Olette furrowed her brow. Whoever had been here had left in a hurry.

Before she could look around the house any more, though, sounds from outside caught her attention, and she gasped. She'd escaped the monsters, but had someone out there come across them instead? Worried, though she wasn't sure what she'd be able to do even if someone was getting attacked out there, she got to her feet and drew back on the curtains of the windows just a little to peer outside.

The three creatures were there, but there were two others that Olette had never seen before. They wore matching long, black cloaks with chains and hoods - she had to wonder, weren't they uncomfortable in the heat? But, rather than being frightened of the creatures, they just stared at them, contemplating. And then one of them - a blonde, whose features the girl couldn't make out from this distance - thrust his arm back and some sort of weapon appeared in a flash of light. The other one, with silver hair that covered one eye, stood a little ways behind him and opened a book.

Olette frowned. "What are they...?"

And then there were suddenly more creatures - similar, but different. The girl gasped and clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to see the slaughter that would undoubtedly come. But after a few seconds, the only sounds she heard were their voices... and the voices didn't sound to be in pain at all. In fact, it sounded as though they were the ones _inflicting _pain. She slowly peeked open one eye and looked out.

The blonde was behind the silver-haired one now, and the two of them were taking out the strange creatures one by one. Her brow furrowed. How did they _do_ that?

After perhaps a minute and a half, maybe two minutes, the two finally stopped their attacks - the area was cleared of the creatures. Olette allowed herself to breathe a small sigh of relief. Whether they knew it or not, they'd saved her. She watched as the two of them conversed, the blonde making gestures that implied returning somewhere. But, for some reason, the silver-haired boy shook his head. The girl frowned, but understood a moment later as more of the creatures appeared.

He'd known there was more, and wanted to make sure they were all gone before he left... that was the only conclusion she could come to. She watched as the creatures scuttled away, down the streets to other parts of town, and the pair took off in pursuit - though the blonde looked a little put-out, like he didn't want to be doing it.

That was Olette's first ecounter with the Heartless, and her only encounter with the Cloaked Schemer.


End file.
